Superman
by solsethegreat
Summary: Songfic. Very Very Dark Psymon/Kaori. Not for Kaori lovers.


SUPERMAN  
Disclaimer: I do not own this song or these characters. I do however own this storyline. Enjoy!  
  
Superman (the song) is owned by Eminem.  
SSX, Psymon, and Kaori are owne by EA SPORTS BIG  
  
WARNING!!! This fic contains Sex, Alcohol abuse, and Violence towards women. Not for kaori lovers.  
  
SUPERMAN  
  
'They call me Superman,  
leap tall hoes in a single bound  
but Im single now  
got no ring on the finger now,'  
  
Every night, a different woman, the same ol' routine. Psymon would go out clubbin' after a long day  
of boarding and pick up a woman who was cheap and easy. He told them this same old pick up line,  
among many others. He was like a cat on the prowl when he looked around the club, looking for the  
weaker mice to eat.  
  
'Ill never let another chick bring me down ,  
in a relationship, save it bitch, babysit?  
You make me sick  
Superman ain't savin shit,   
girl you can jump on Psymon's* dick  
Straight from the hip  
cut to the chase  
I tell a motherfuckin slut to her face'  
  
This was the plan. He did it after every good fuck. Afterall, he was a busy man. He had no time for   
attachments. If he had a girl, taking his money, tagging along, making puppy dog eyes, trying to take  
over all his free time, not allowing him to sleep with anyone else, He'd just be held back.  
  
He looked around the room, clasping his beer with his right hand, taking a swig every now and then.  
Then he saw something he'd never thought he'd see. Kaori. She looked pretty hot in that short, red   
mini dress, her hair in curly tendrils coming down her face. She was surrounded by a harem of young  
men.  
  
"Kids..." He said to himself. "Filthy little kids. Hmm. That Kaori sure is a sweet piece of ass. Maybe  
I should put our differences aside for tonight."  
  
He walked up to her, throwing some of the younger guys out of the way.  
  
"Ah, Kaori. You look splendid." He said with a fake smile on his face.  
  
"You go away! I no like you." Kaori frowned at the sight of him.  
  
"Aww, Kaori. I just want to be friends, call a truce, play nice for once." Psymon said with a false  
sense of caring. One of the younger men spoke up.  
  
"Look pal, she said she didn't like you, now go away." He tried to show off for Kaori, but one glare from  
Psymon made him think twice and back down. Psymon turned back to Kaori.   
  
"Aw c'mon, you know you wanna dance." He held out his hand.  
  
"But..." Kaori began to protest, but Psymon grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the dancefloor.  
He put her in the position for a slow dance, as a song came on.  
  
"Okay, One dance..." Kaori sighed, as she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him.  
  
After the dance was over, Psymon dragged Kaori to the bar.  
  
"Oh, I no drink. I not 21 yet." Kaori looked at Psymon as he handed her a shot of tequila.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, live a lil'." Psymon smiled.  
  
"I dont know..." Kaori thought, but she was charmed by Psymons smiles.  
  
"Okay..." She said, hesitantly taking the glass and downing it in one gulp. Then came another. Then  
another, and another, and soon, she was so drunk, she couldn't walk. She was all over Psymon. All touchy  
feely.  
  
Psymon quickly drove her back to his hotel room. When he got there, she jumped on his bed, hiking  
up her skirt, kicking her stilleto heels in the air.  
  
"Psymon!!! Come love me!"  
  
"Oh no problem," Psymon grinned.  
  
The next day, Kaori came to her senses. She knew everything that happened the night before, and cared  
deeply. She snuggled against Psymon's nude body for warmth. When he woke up, he rolled his eyes.  
  
Time fo the same old routine.  
  
'Play no games, say no names  
Ever since i broke up with whats her face  
Im a different man kiss my ass  
Kiss my lips, bitch, Why you ask?  
Kiss my dick, get my cash?  
ID Rather have you whip my ass  
dont put out  
Ill put you out  
Wont get out?   
Ill push you out!  
Puss blew out, poppin shit  
wouldnt piss on fire to put you out.  
Am I too nice?  
Buy you ice?  
What you tryin to be my new wife?'  
  
He said evilly and cruelly. Kaori fled in tears, just dressed in hotel sheets. And that   
was that... He thought.  
  
The next week, after the big race at Mesablanca, Psymon went to the afterparty at the club. He  
eyed the crowd for easy pickings. He thought he'd narrowed it down between a slutty blonde and  
a foxy red head, but then he bumped into a small girl. it was Kaori. He had spilled his beer down the   
front of her shirt.   
  
"Whoa. Careful there." He said, putting a finger to her chin. She started to cry.  
  
'Dont get me wrong, I love these hoes.  
Its no secret, Everybody knows  
yeah we fucked, Bitch so what  
thats about as far as your buddy goes  
well be friends  
Ill call you again  
Ill chase you around every bar you attend'  
  
He tried to explain to Kaori, tring to tell her why, but trying to sound cruel doing it.  
  
'Never know what kind of car Ill be in,   
well see how much you'll be partying then  
you dont want to, neither do i  
I dont wanna flip out when I see you with guys  
between you and i  
not a jealous man, but females lie  
but i guess thats just what sluts do  
how could it ever be just us two?  
Id never love you enough to trust you  
we just met, and I just fucked you.'  
  
He laughed in her face and turned to see where his two other prospects went. But they were gone.  
Pissed, Psymon bolted out of the club.   
  
He was enraged at the lil' 'distraction' and started to mumble to himself maniacly.  
  
'First thing you say  
im not fazed, I hang around big stars all day  
i dont see what the big deal is anyways  
youre just plain ol Psymon to me  
Oh yah girl, run that game,  
Psymon stark, I love that name  
that tattoo, whats that say?  
Rot in pieces?  
uh...thats great.  
First off, you dont know Psymon at all  
so dont grow partial, thats ammo for my arsenal  
Ill slap you off that barstool  
oops, there goes another lawsuit'   
  
Psymon went up to his room and plopped on the bed, gritting his teeth and thinking of how   
great it would be to be extremely violent towards Kaori. He had pleasent visions of killing her,  
getting her out of the picture for good.   
  
'Leave handprints all over you  
good lordy whoadie  
you must be gone off that water bottle  
you want what you cant have  
ooh girl, thats too damn bad.  
dont touch what you cant grab  
end up with two back hands  
put anthrax on tampax and slap you til you cant stand  
girl you just screwed up your chance  
dont mean to ruin your plans...'  
  
"Stupid lil whore..." Psymon turned on the TV and watched some skanky porno. Maybe tommorrow  
he'd be rid of her. Just maybe. 


End file.
